clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
GGD Mall's Library/Gary Numbah2 Travels Around Club Penguin
Gary Numbah2 travels Around Club Penguin is a story about a penguin named Gary Numbah2 who gets a group of friends by the name of Chill57181, Kur Rising, Akbaboy Hat Pop and Snowman 1001 who travel around the world exploring. Prologue Gary Numbah2 woke up from a long sleep. He was bored, but he was also curious to travel around Club Penguin. Not just the length from his igloo to the Tallest Mountain, he wanted to explore Club Penguin Island, Rockhopper Island, Soda Seas and Clam Waters. He wanted to see parts of the island nobody had seen before. So, Gary got to work. He built a canoe, got food and water, pillows, blankets and a compass. He put his items in the back of his car, and drove off to the Cove. Gary parked his car, got his stuff and ran to the campfire. "Hat Pop! Snowman! Chill! Kur Rising! Akbaboy! I'm traveling around Club Penguin, wanna join me?" Gary asked immediately. "YES!" they said at once. Wonderweez came over and asked if he could come along. "Sorry, but my canoe is not big enough. You can bring my car home if you want." I said. Hat and Ak carried the food and water. Chill carried the pillows and blankets, Kur grabbed the compass and Snowman and I carried the oars. As soon as everyone got in and put the material down, I jumped in the canoe. Xtreme Penguin spotted us and opened up the rope for us to pass. Hat and Chill started rowing. As soon as we passed Xtreme Penguin, our journey begun. Chapter 1: Highs Waves on Clam Waters The group of penguins were sailing for a few minuites when they arrived in Clam Waters. The waters got a bit wild. The sky turned dark. All the other ships disappered, until the canoe was left alone with the ocean waves. "What's happening?" Chill asked, nervous. "I'm not so sure..." Snowman replied, kinda scared, aswell. The waves bounced up and down. Gary thought it was a whirlpool or something. But, then they saw it. The Giant Squid! He jumped out of the water, and back in. Hat Pop managed to get a picture of the squid. "Wow, the Giant Squid!" Kur said, amazied. "Maybe we hit it by accident.." Akbaboy said. The canoe started to leak! The group saw a ship. The Migrator! Thank goodness. Hat and Kur rowed the canoe over to Rockhopper's boat as fast as possible. "ROCKHOPPER! DOWN HERE!" Gary said in a air horn. Rockhopper spotted them and brought them up onto the ship, along with all the things they brought with them. "Argh, ahoy! What is it that ye need?" Rockhopper said with a smile. "Our canoe is leaking and we are traveling around CP. Can you give us a lift to Rockhopper Island?" Hat said. "Argh, of course, maties!" Rockhopper said. Rockhopper began to steer the ship near Rockhopper Island. Chapter 2: Red Puffle Discovery! The Migrator docked at a small cove on Rockhopper Island. Hat Pop, Snowman and Kur gazed at the view of the island, when Gary saw tracks. "Look! Puffle tracks" Gary said, and the penguins followed the tracks, in hopes of finding treasure. They followed the tracks. They made loops, they made X's, they made many shapes. But, when the path ended, there was a minature pirate ship with a door. Rockhopper came up to the door, and opened. "Arrgh, ye seek the red puffle hangout," Rockhopper said. The group gazed. It was amazing! Red puffles were playing Treasure Hunt. Some were sitting in bean bags watching Sled Racing. Hat Pop had never seen something like it! Neither had Chill, Gary, Snowman, Akbaboy or Kur. Soon, it was time to leave. Rockhopper lended the friends a small boat, half the size of the Migrator, and they put their things in, and set off. Chill steered the ship. But, they didn't sail for long... Chapter 3: The Monster of Soda Seas The group of friends were rowing through soda seas. Hat eyed a empty barrel. "Maybe we should grab some cream soda with this barrel? It's empty," Hat asked. We all nodded our heads. A few seconds later, we were chugging down on Cream Soda. All except for Hat, at least. She was looking out over the horizon. Taking pictures of all sorts of things. She also managed to take a picture of the red puffles back on Rockhopper Island. After rowing for a while, we docked at a island that was called "Unknown Island". It was unknown to most penguins, so it was not on the map. We rested for about an hour, then went back to sailing. The waves were uneasy. "W..what's going on?" Gary asked. "I d..don't know!" Chill stammered. The boat went up REALLY high. Our heroes fell out of the boat and into the ocean. Then, a penguin-controlled monster came out of the ocean. Wonderweez was controlling it. "I wanted to come along, and you would not let me!" Wonder screamed. "This is what you get!" Our heroes jumped into the boat and rowed as fast as they could. Wonder's device was right behind them. But, Gary had been hanging on behind. "Where's Gary?" Kur, Akbaboy, Chill and Hat all asked at once. Snowman pointed. The heroes watched their leader try to shut down the device. "Look! An off switch!" Gary said. Pretty soon, the device was floating. Gary ran across it and jumped into the boat. Wonderweez took off a mask. ClubPenguinMaster! "I wanted to destroy the CPSW. After it failed, I decided that I would destroy the users on it!" CPM exclaimed with an evil laugh. "WE DONT EVEN EDIT THE SITE!" Snowman and Hat yelled. "You USED to edit it, Hat," CPM rolled his eyes. "I have a learners permit to destroy anybody who edited a site which I dislike." Our heroes rowed off to the nearest island, which was about 4 miles away. It was a wrong idea to go there, however.... Chapter 4: Welcome to Jail Island Category:Stories